That Fateful night Chapter 2
by defectiveturretscousin
Summary: The second installment of That Fateful Night.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2- What the hell happened?

"Urgh…wah…..meh.." I mumbled. I couldn't understand what had just happened to me. I opened my eyes very quickly. I was still in my clothes but they were completely ripped to shreds, I had fallen out of the tree. I tried to get up, but it was too much, I was in agony.

"Dad! Mum! Where are you!"I screamed in a hoarse voice. I reminded myself that I had to keep my cool. I looked around at my surroundings, with much protest from my body. I felt as though every one of my bones had broken. I couldn't see much around me but dad had taken me in here enough times for me to find my way out. I got up and whimpered and winced every time a bone decided to crack and when my joints protested. I reached over for a tree. I felt like I wanted to throw up. But I didn't and pulled myself together instead.

Moving from tree to tree I wandered towards the edge of the forest.

"Mum! Dad! Can you hear me!" I screamed still at the top of my lungs.

"Remus! Remus honey! Where are you!" I heard from a distance.

It filled my heart with joy to hear her voice. It filled me with hope.

"Mum! Mum! I'm over here!" I screamed back running as fast as I could. I stopped abruptly, the sun hit my eyes.

"Ah! The light! It hurts!" I fell to the ground and cried as I hit the hard unforgiving earth.

"Remus! Whats wrong! John! I found him! John Lupin get here now!" My mother held me close to her and I cried with relief and happiness. My dad walked slowly over to mum. She was sobbing for what I thought were the same reasons as mine.

"Honey look at him! What did Albus put you up to! What happened last night! Why is he..?" My mother stopped.

"Stop fussing over him. And Albus didn't put me up to it, now let go and I'll carry him up to the house" and with that, I felt warm strong hands lift me up. I closed my eyes and let the swaying motion take me to sleep. And then I woke up again when I was dumped onto the couch in our living room.

"John be careful! He isn't fit enough at the moment, because of you and..and, him! He's been attacked by that something you haven't told me about! He's been ripped to shreds John, I'm not OK with this! I could just! Just! Ah! Reducto!" she exploded the closest vase.

I looked up at her and took her hand feebly.

"Mum," I smiled weakly, "I'm fine mum, and everything will be fine. I'll be fine after a while."

And she burst into tears.

"Mum, don't cry! Please don't cry."

Dad just stood there looking at her, and then to me.

"Look Remus, the man you met last night, he wasn't really a man, he was a," he paused and ran his hand through his hair, "he was a werewolf and I made a bet with him but I didn't come through and now…Now your one too."

I mulled the thought over in my head. I was a werewolf.. I laughed and my mother looked at me as though I was insane.

"Son, I'm not joking," he looked at me with a face of solid stone.'

"I can't be, that's impossible, it's ridiculous. I can't be a werewolf. Your lying, this is some cruel trick," and I folded my arms.

"Remus John Lupin, as of last night you are a werewolf."

I looked down at my bloody body and numerous bandages. I pointed to myself.

"I'm a werewolf. But there's got to be something we can do or I can do! Anything!"

My father and mother looked at me grimly.

"I'm sorry Remus, there's nothing anyone can do, not even St Mungos. We'll wrap you up and apparate immediately, we've asked them to keep a bed free. So my father wrapped me up in a blanket and we apparated to St. Mungos immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- What the hell happened?

"Urgh…wah…..meh.." I mumbled. I couldn't understand what had just happened to me. I opened my eyes very quickly. I was still in my clothes but they were completely ripped to shreds, I had fallen out of the tree. I tried to get up, but it was too much, I was in agony.

"Dad! Mum! Where are you!"I screamed in a hoarse voice. I reminded myself that I had to keep my cool. I looked around at my surroundings, with much protest from my body. I felt as though every one of my bones had broken. I couldn't see much around me but dad had taken me in here enough times for me to find my way out. I got up and whimpered and winced every time a bone decided to crack and when my joints protested. I reached over for a tree. I felt like I wanted to throw up. But I didn't and pulled myself together instead.

Moving from tree to tree I wandered towards the edge of the forest.

"Mum! Dad! Can you hear me!" I screamed still at the top of my lungs.

"Remus! Remus honey! Where are you!" I heard from a distance.

It filled my heart with joy to hear her voice. It filled me with hope.

"Mum! Mum! I'm over here!" I screamed back running as fast as I could. I stopped abruptly, the sun hit my eyes.

"Ah! The light! It hurts!" I fell to the ground and cried as I hit the hard unforgiving earth.

"Remus! Whats wrong! John! I found him! John Lupin get here now!" My mother held me close to her and I cried with relief and happiness. My dad walked slowly over to mum. She was sobbing for what I thought were the same reasons as mine.

"Honey look at him! What did Albus put you up to! What happened last night! Why is he..?" My mother stopped.

"Stop fussing over him. And Albus didn't put me up to it, now let go and I'll carry him up to the house" and with that, I felt warm strong hands lift me up. I closed my eyes and let the swaying motion take me to sleep. And then I woke up again when I was dumped onto the couch in our living room.

"John be careful! He isn't fit enough at the moment, because of you and..and, him! He's been attacked by that something you haven't told me about! He's been ripped to shreds John, I'm not OK with this! I could just! Just! Ah! Reducto!" she exploded the closest vase.

I looked up at her and took her hand feebly.

"Mum," I smiled weakly, "I'm fine mum, and everything will be fine. I'll be fine after a while."

And she burst into tears.

"Mum, don't cry! Please don't cry."

Dad just stood there looking at her, and then to me.

"Look Remus, the man you met last night, he wasn't really a man, he was a," he paused and ran his hand through his hair, "he was a werewolf and I made a bet with him but I didn't come through and now…Now your one too."

I mulled the thought over in my head. I was a werewolf.. I laughed and my mother looked at me as though I was insane.

"Son, I'm not joking," he looked at me with a face of solid stone.'

"I can't be, that's impossible, it's ridiculous. I can't be a werewolf. Your lying, this is some cruel trick," and I folded my arms.

"Remus John Lupin, as of last night you are a werewolf."

I looked down at my bloody body and numerous bandages. I pointed to myself.

"I'm a werewolf. But there's got to be something we can do or I can do! Anything!"

My father and mother looked at me grimly.

"I'm sorry Remus, there's nothing anyone can do, not even St Mungos. We'll wrap you up and apparate immediately, we've asked them to keep a bed free. So my father wrapped me up in a blanket and we apparated to St. Mungos immediately.


End file.
